


17

by AngelsSelene



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Sort of Death?, Soulmarks, Soulmates, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: “What if Alec was born with the number 17 over this heart? Like a tattoo? Or a soul mark? It could mean so many things. Does he meet his soulmate at 17? Or maybe he meets his soulmate on a day where the date is 17? What significance does this number have for Alec?”





	17

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about it after saving this note in my phone. I went an entire month without posting anything so i thought i’d just start working on it today - 011018 - Matt’s birthday. The fact that the number 17 is something that I feel strongly about (for reasons i don’t know) is purely coincidental. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the number 17 has a huge meaning in the famdom and to Malec. 
> 
> WARNING: There are a lot of breaks in this fic. Also the italics are all flashbacks.

Alec walked into the loft after a long tiring day. He was exhausted after all the demon hunting that they had to do. As usual, he refused to send his siblings out to the possible demon hideout alone and so, although the head of the institute was expected to be stay in, he had accompanied them on the mission. He had left Underhill and his eldest son, Rafael, in charge of the institute while he was out so he did not have to worry too much about the Shadowhunters who were left unattended. Despite him being the Head for almost seventeen years, Alec is still facing the unfairness and constant hatred of the people who just cannot seem to mind their own business. With two of his most trusted in charge while he was gone, Alec had lesser things on his mind or he had, until Jace decided to test out his strength against a horde of demons...  
  
  
_Even though the fight was quickly over, Alec glared at his brother as he ran his hand over the leg of his black jeans that was now covered in slimy green demon ichor. All he wanted to do was rush home, jump into a hot shower and curl up with his husband and some hot cocoa. Isabelle shook her head and smirked at his blonde brother._  
  
_“The two of you need to be less complacent. Make sure you watch your backs!” Alec snapped as he shook his head, remembering the couple of close shaves that he had to save his siblings from. “What do you think would have happened if I wasn’t here?”_  
  
_“It’s fine, big brother. We’re still here,” Isabelle smiled and tossed her long hair over her shoulder and started walking towards the entrance of the hideout. “Come on now, I have a date with my boyfriend and I really don’t want to be late for it.”_  
  
_Shrugging at his parabatai, Jace smiled and ran to catch up with his sister._  
  
  
“Daddy!” Max shouted, pulling Alec from remembering his mission earlier that night, as he ran straight into Alec’s arms, uncaring that his was still wearing his bow over his shoulder and his blade in his thigh holster.  
  
Alec smiled and hugged his youngest tightly. This is what he loved the most about his days. One would think that after seventeen years, he would get used to the feeling off walking through the doorway of the loft and listening to either his sons or his husband welcoming him home. But for Alec, he never wanted that feeling to fade. The fact that his sons still called him ‘Daddy’ and not “Dad” like Jace’s daughter called him, never failed to warm his heart. He would never ever want any indication of his kids growing up and this was just one of the little things that continued to remind him of their innocent love.  
  
“Hey, Blueberry,” Alec whispered, silently wincing when Max’s shoulder hit him on his shoulder where he fell wrongly.  
  
“Daddy! You’re staying home with us tomorrow right? It’s my 17th birthday and Papa said that you and Rafael will be home with us all day long. We’re going to bake a cake and go for a picnic and all that,” Max continued blabbering with a huge smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye as he dragged his dad to wearing Magnus and Rafael were seated in their living room.  
  
Alec paused only to drop his weapons on the floor before he bent to press a kiss to Rafael’s forehead and burrow himself into Magnus’s chest. Rafael laughed and put away his paperwork before gesturing Max to bring their dad his dinner while he hung Alec’s weapons on the hook that Magnus had installed in their loft just for that reason. As their sons left their fathers to their privacy, Magnus pulled Alec up so that he was seated comfortably on Magnus’s lap before winding his arms around his darling in a protective hug.  
  
“Alexander…” Magnus whispered with a smile as Alec shifted to bury his head further into Magnus’s neck, “How was you day, darling?”  
  
“Good. Hunt. Jace… stupid…” Alec mumbled before pulling back with a gasp. He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Magnus’s lips before relaxing back into his previous position.  
  
Magnus laughed lightly as his sons entered the living room again with Alec’s dinner. Rafael smirked at Magnus before raising his brow at his Papa, while Max continued to be oblivious to everything that was going on around them.  
  
Pulling his fathers into a quick hug, Rafael said, emphasising his words with a wink, “Max and I are staying with Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary tonight… so you’ll have the whole house to yourself.”  
  
As Rafael and Max disappeared into a portal, Alec emerged from his hiding place; his face as red as a tomato.  
  
“Rafael is too young to be making such comments about his dads!” he huffed, the tension in his shoulders never leaving.  
  
“I guess you don’t want to take his idea tonight then?” Magnus replied casually, as he leaned back against the couch and checked his fingernails, only laughing when he heard Alec stutter and stammer.

* * *

  
The boys were wrapped up in the memorable gold satin sheets as they came down from their high. Turning to face his husband, Alec cuddled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around Magnus. Magnus clicked his fingers, cleaning them both up before he shifted them both so that he could lay his head on Alec’s chest.   
  
“So… Alexander…” Magnus started with a sigh, as he repeatedly traced over Alec’s soulmark in a soothing manner.  
  
Alec froze as he heard the somber tone of his voice. Letting out a deep breath, Alec swallowed. He should have known better. It had been 17 years since they met each other and Magnus has never failed to notice when something was wrong. He did not know why he assumed that this time would be any different. He closed his eyes and just breathed in and out. Magnus closed his eyes as he focused on the way Alec’s chest rose and fell with every deep breath that he took. Slowly, as the seconds ticked by, his heart rate slowed and his Alexander was finally ready to share his thoughts.  
  
“Magnus… I’m sorry…” Alec whispered softly, his voice hoarse as he kept his eyes trained on the magnificent ceilings in their bedroom. Magnus had definitely done a great job designing and decorating their home. The gold lines imitating those of cracks zigzagged against the dark background. It was something he had thought to be weird before when he first slept on this bed.  
  
  
_“Magnus… Why did you design your ceiling that way?” Alec had once asked Magnus._  
  
_They were both curled up so tightly, you could not see where one ended and the other began. It was one night after they made up. Alec had found it incredibly hard to be comfortable in Magnus’s loft after that night. Nothing he said or did was enough to erase the fact that he, Alexander Lightwood, had decided to side with the Clave instead of talking about it with his Downworld Cabinet. He was the one who had promised total transparency and he was the one who was breaking it. But his Magnus never gave up on him. He helped Alec gain back his confidence and trust in himself._  
  
_It was one of those nights where all Alec wanted to do was lay in bed with Magnus and just forget; forget the battle that was heading their way; forget the way they had rescued Jace from Lilith but lost Clary to her. It was another bad call on his part and… the worst of all his actions… Magnus part of his identity because he could not choose between Magnus and Jace. Because that was what it was... A choice between his love and his brother; a choice where there was no right answer._  
  
_Softly and hesitantly, Alec had dared to ask Magnus about this incredible ceiling that was extremely beautiful in his eyes._  
  
_“It’s an idea formed by this ancient Japanese art form; Kintsugi or Kintsukuroi. It’s where they fixed broken pottery with lacquer mixed with powdered gold or silver. It is said to treat the breakage and repair as part of the pottery’s history… instead of something that disguises the broken parts…”_  
  
_Alec tightened his arms around Magnus and whispered, “Embrace all different parts of you; broken or otherwise because no matter what you think about yourself, just remember that I will always love you.”_  
  
  
Alec pulled his mind away from the memory that the gold ceiling brought forth in his mind, his final sentence to Magnus ringing in his mind as he prayed to the Angel above that he may be allowed to serve that silent promise until the end of time.  
  
“I’m scared about tomorrow, Magnus,” Alec continued, moving his right hand so that he could play with Magnus’s hair as his husband laid on his chest, “It’s Max’s 17th, and something feels wrong. I feel like something bad is going to happen. I don’t know if it is because of the fact that my soul mark doesn’t match yours or if it’s because it’s a number but it makes me feel off and I don’t like it. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want anyone but you, Magnus…”  
  
Magnus lifted his head in time to see the tears that had pooled in Alec’s eyes fall to the side and disappear into his hair.  
  
“Are you planning on leaving me and the kids if it turned out that I’m not your soulmate? If the arrowed letter ‘A’ over my heart doesn’t belong to you, if the ‘17’ on your chest doesn’t belong to me… Will you leave me and join your supposed soulmates, Alexander?” Magnus asked him, his voice low and calming but still straight to the point.  
  
“Of course not, Magnus. I’m yours, all of Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, is yours. I know we’ve gone through this before but the feeling is just worse this time cause it’s been 17 years since we’ve been together, it’s Max’s 17th birthday and it’s the 17th tomorrow. I don’t know if I can make it through tomorrow.”  
  
“My sweet, darling Alexander,” Magnus began as a soft smile graced his face, “Soulmarks, as you already know, don’t show you who you belong to. They are just there to remind you of the most life changing moment in your life with your soulmate. My ‘A’ could mean the moment I met you or it could mean the time you found out that shooting an apple placed on Jace’s head was not a good idea. Your ‘17’ could mean so many things. Maybe he refers to the time when you learnt that I had 17,000 lovers before you and still decided to stay because you loved me. Maybe he refers to the day we found Max and decided to keep him and hence starting a family or maybe it means something entirely different.”  
  
Alec smiled, his insecurities forgotten for now. 

* * *

  
Rafael had planned the perfect day for the four of them and Magnus was the designated chauffeur for the day. Max and Rafael had woken up their dads in the morning as soon as they got home. Max laughed as Rafael sassed their fathers out of their bed and into the shower. Then he prepared the picnic basket with his brother as they waited for Magnus and Alec to finally join them.  
  
“According to his highness’s wishes, we are all heading to Paris. Breakfast on the Eiffel Tower with one of the best views in the world,” Magnus spoke with a flourish as he bowed before Max and opened a portal in one smooth movement.  
  
Rafael shook his head at their antics as his Papa and Max disappeared into the purple vortex. Pulling an amused Alec behind him, Rafael walked through the portal only to see Magnus and Max already digging into the food that he so painstakingly decorated.  
  
Just like that they day passed, as Magnus and Alec took their time in showing Max and Rafael the world. Max particularly loved the kind of loud yet delicate dances that he saw in Spain. Clearly, Isabelle had influenced him in more than one way. After lunch, the family of four had a lazy day in where they just drank hot cocoa and watched movies in their living room just snuggled close and enjoying the presence of their little family.  
  
Finally, it was the last hour of Max’s birthday and he was about to make a wish and blow out the candles.  
  
“Daddy, Papa and Rafael… Thank you so much for bringing me into your lives, for accepting me and for teaching me to be unapologetically me. I could have easily turned out as jaded and bitter but because of my family that doesn’t judge; that loves me even when I’m out of control, I can tell you truthfully that I am proud of the person that I am now. I will continue to grow and love. Thank you so much for keeping me, Daddy. Thank you so much for fighting for me, Papa. And Rafe, you’re the best brother and friend that anyone could ask for. One day I will find a way for us all to be together so until then, hold on for me?” Max ended his speech in a whisper as tears poured from his eyes.  
  
Magnus and Alec watched as Rafael pulled his little brother into a hug. No words needed to be exchanged for them to know how proud they are of their children. It was also because they were emotional engrossed in this scene that Magnus did not realise that his wards had been broken. The next thing they knew, Alec was on the ground with a seraph blade sticking out from his chest and Rafael had knocked out the Shadowhunter who stabbed his father. Magnus knelt next to his husband, his magic pulsing through his body and Max did his best to aid in healing his father.  
  
“I’m so proud of you all,” Alec whispered with a smile on his face and he stared straight into Magnus’s eyes, “I love you, my love.”

* * *

  
Magnus sat on his bed, his clothes still stained with his Alexander’s blood. His glamour was down but instead of the usual piercing yellow cat eyes, his eyes were dull. His hair was flat against his head; the spikes that he usually kept up had long disappeared. This clothes despite the glitter was somehow muted. After staying next to Alec’s bed in the infirmary for nearly 48 hours, Isabelle had finally managed to get him to go back home and rest for a bit. But it’s like no one understood. He knew that he had to move. He knew he had to shower, eat and take care of himself if he was going to take care of Alec when he wakes up. Magnus _knew_. Yet his body refused to let him. His mind was noisy, thinking of everything and anything, providing negative situations but also denying it immediately. Magnus’s body, on the other hand, just wanted to lay down and never move. Even getting off his bed seemed like a huge task that he would never be able to accomplish.  
  
“For Alexander,” Magnus whispered out loud to try and give himself some motivation, “The faster I shower, the faster I can get to Alec and he won’t be alone when he wakes up. Where’s Max? Rafe? I should get them to eat… My poor boys.”  
  
Unbeknownst, to him, Rafael was standing outside his door. He had just managed to put the inconsolable Max to bed when he heard his Papa come in. Some might call it denial and some might call it hope but no matter what the word used; Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane refused to believe that a low-life Shadowhunter like the one that his Uncle Jace was interrogating would be the one to kill his Daddy. Alec would never let someone take him away from his family and Rafael believed in that.  
  
“Papa,” Rafael spoke up as he entered the room just as Magnus forced himself off the bed, “Max is asleep, papa. Don’t worry, I made sure that he ate dinner. Go and hop into the shower, I’ll have dinner ready for you when you come out. You’ll be able to go and see Daddy again as soon as you’ve eaten.”  
  
Magnus started at the teen in front of him. His throat refused to let the words out. Magnus managed a quick nod before he made his way to the bathroom. Once in there, he let himself cry under the shower. His baby boy, Rafe, was doing so well. He had made sure that his brother had eaten and slept and here he was, the father who could not even take care of his family. Ever since Alec entered his life, he’s brought nothing but happiness and acceptance with him.  
  
“I need you back, my love. I won’t be able to live without you.”  
  
Magnus walked out of his room, in his black pants and one of Alec’s favourite sweaters. It was slightly tight around his arms but Magnus was nothing if not stubborn. Grabbing the little paper bag of food that his son had packed for him, Magnus smiled and Rafael.  
  
“Please get something to eat and make sure Max isn’t left alone? If he’s anything like your father, he’ll be blaming himself for something that is not his fault. I love you both very much and I’ll come back with your Daddy, yea?” Magnus whispered and pressed a sweet kiss to Rafael’s forehead.  
  
“Thank you Papa, we’ll be here when you get back.”  
  
Magnus portalled straight into Alec’s room and got settled into his space next to Alec, on the bed. He stretched himself out and tucked his face into Alec’s right bicep hoping that his husband would finally wake up and hold him close. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the door to Alec’s room opened and Isabelle walked in.  
  
“Hey Magnus, have you eaten? Mom, thought that she’ll make you some food if you haven’t eaten yet. You know how Alec gets when you don’t prioritise your health,” Isabelle whispered as she walked closer.  
  
Magnus gestured to the paper bag that he dropped on the bedside table when he arrived and mumbled, “Rafe made me food. I’ll eat when I wake up. Please wake me if Alec’s awake?”  
  
Isabelle nodded and placed an extra duvet over her brother-in-law and stepped out of the room as she thought, ‘Big brother… you should hurry and wake up. Magnus and the kids aren’t doing too well.’

* * *

  
Magnus felt like he had only been asleep for a couple of minutes when a single loud long beep woke him up from his nap. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he did not fight the hands that were pulling him off the bed and pushing him to the side of the room where he stumbled into Isabelle’s and Clary’s arms. Still slightly disoriented he tried to figure out what was going on. The Lightwoods were standing on the far side of the room with him. Jace had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared intently at the people hovering over the bed. Maryse had a hands clenched in fists as her brows crinkled with worry.  
  
“What’s going on? Alec?” Magnus called out brokenly, “What happened. Izzy? Biscuit? Someone tell me what’s going on?”  
  
“Magnus! Magnus!” Isabelle yelled and smacked his shoulder in an attempt to get him to look at her.  
  
Magnus stared at her as all the fight drained out of his body. A horrifying, soul-wrenching scream echoed in his head. Everything felt as though it was moving in slow motion as he fell to the floor; slowly. This could not be happening. Magnus shook his head, his expression a perfect mask of confusion. The denial reflected in his eyes was only strengthened by a polite smile on his face. Because he misheard what Isabelle said. Because this is just a dream and he was about to wake up in a minute. Because no matter what, this is not reality. Because Alec promised to keep his heart beating for as long as possible. Because Alec never wanted Magnus to feel the pain of losing a loved one anymore.  
  
Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane cannot be dead for if he were then Magnus had no reason left to live.  
  
Magnus’s eyes rolled back as his body lit up with bright blue flames before causing an energy burst similar to the one cause by the Angel Core that one time they had to cleanse the ley lines. 

* * *

  
Back in Edom, Asmodeus was enjoying his afternoon when he felt Magnus’s magic crying out so painfully that it actually made this Prince of Hell tear. Instantly he teleported to where Magnus was only to see his son in the arms of a crying Shadowhunter; Clary, he thought her name was. A quick survey of the place told him exactly what had happened. The Lightwood boy was lying in bed, his heart still. The Lightwood sister was  sobbing into the arms of the Herondale who was attempting a straight face but is probably hurting the most considering the lost of part of his soul. Maryse Lightwood… Maryse Trueblood was staring blankly into nothing. Asmodeus stepped forward into the room that was drenched in such pain. His eyes going back to his favourite son.  
  
“Clarissa Morgenstern,” he began, startling everyone in the room as they grabbed their blades. Asmodeus sighed, the only people who hardly flinched were his own son and his husband; both still unconscious, and Maryse. “I am Asmodeus, father of Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” he said as he flashed his eyes at them showing them exactly who they was dealing with, “I must insist that I come in peace. I felt Magnus’s magic and…”  
  
Clary lowered her weapon and went back to sitting next to Magnus’s still body, “A-alec’s gone… and Magnus, he-”  
  
“I am aware of what cause his misery, Clarissa. I am here to remedy it if that is what all of you are willing,” Asmodeus raised a single eyebrow, “You see… as much as I love annoying my son, I am a father and I would do anything to not see him in pain anymore.”  
  
Turning to Maryse, he whispered, “What would you say, Maryse Trueblood, if I could bring your son back as a warlock so that he can finally be with his eternal love.”  
  
Maryse blinked, “I would be in your debt, Asmodeus.”  
  
Asmodeus shook his head. He still felt utterly off balance by the raw pain that he felt from Magnus. “I’m doing this for my son.”  
  
They all watched as the runes on Alec’s body disappeared one by one. Such angelic writing would never be able to stay on a warlock. Alec’s eyes snapped open as the last of the runes finally disappeared. His hazel eyes faded into those of glowing sky blue; his warlock mark. Alec breathed deeply as Asmodeus clicked his fingers one last time. The Shadowhunter rune for Love formed on Alec’s neck just where his old deflect rune used to be. A parting gift so that both his son and son-in-law would remember who and why had caused such a change in their lives. With that, he returned to Edom. 

* * *

  
Later when Magnus finally woke up, he would launch himself at his now-warlock husband. He would teach Alec how to use his magic so that he could glamour his eyes that seemed to glow even in the light. Magnus would portal his husband back home so that they could reunite with their sons. Alec would sit down with Max and assure him that it was not his fault that he was attacked. He would promised to love Rafael through everything in his life because he never wants his eldest to feel left out because now there are three warlocks in the family instead of two. And finally much later, Alec and Magnus will sit down for a talk, one that was much like the one that had before Alec’s attack.  
  
But this time, they will both agree on two things. One, that Asmodeus is not such a bad father after all. And two, that the ‘17’ on Alec’s chest definitely has a huge significance for it represented the number of years that they made work before Alec was blessed with an immortal life that he would spend loving Magnus.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Come talk to me on twitter! @AngelsSelene
> 
> PS: Thanks to @malecislife8 on Twitter for being so awesome! I owe her a Shadowhunters: The Musical fic but it's still a stubborn work in progress HAHAHA. Anyway, this is for you, darling!


End file.
